


The Vending Machine

by KalenyKilsa



Category: The Warriors (1979), The Warriors (Video Game)
Genre: Cowboy is an absolute crybaby because I said so and I will die on this hill, most of the guys are mentioned in passing, this is based on an honest to god shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalenyKilsa/pseuds/KalenyKilsa
Summary: Cowboy gets his arm stuck in a vending machine. That just seems like something he might do.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Vending Machine

Nobody had really cared much about the machine, as for the most part, it functioned alright. The only problem it really had was that snacks would get stuck every so often when they were being dispensed.

Swan went to get a snack from the machine once while heading to collect payment and the pack got stuck. He punched the glass a couple of times, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough that his snack dropped down. He got the snack from the bottom slot and walked away.

Fox and Rembrandt went to the machine to get a couple of snacks a little ways after that incident that on their way up to Little Buddha and Rembrandt's snack got stuck. Fox made a look of mild annoyance before looking at Rembrandt. "Come on, let's go get someone to help us get this bag out," He said before Rembrandt stood up and the two went to go find someone to help them.

Vermin went to try and get a candy bar from the machine four days after that, and once again, the snack got stuck. He grimaced at the machine, "Are you kidding me?" He shook it a bit causing the candy bar to fall down. He took it from the dispenser before continuing on his way.

The next day, Cochise went to the machine on his way to the Hangout, and his bag of potato chips got caught on the hook. "Aw, shit." He stuck his arm in the slot but to no avail. He kicked the glass a bit and tried to rock the machine. He then shook his head before going to try and find someone that could help him get his bag. He was going to get his bag of chips.

A couple of days after that, Cowboy went to get a snack from the machine, he wasn't having the best day, so he'd hoped that a quick snack would make it slightly better. He grabbed the change from his pocket and put it into the machine, the pack of cookies getting caught on the hook. He sucked his teeth and crouched down to put his arm in the slot. He then realised that the snack wouldn't come down and started to try getting his arm out of the slot, however his arm wouldn't budge. He made an annoyed expression, then he tried to change its position, but he couldn't do that without possibly breaking his arm. 

"Oh, shit-" 

He kept trying to wiggle his arm free, but to no avail. He sat there for a few minutes before he tried one more time to maneuver his arm out, but instead of it coming out of the slot like he planned, a sharp pain shot through his entire arm, "Ah- Fuck!" He sat down on the concrete; tears running down his face. He couldn't be sure when someone else would walk by, so he was stuck there until somebody did.

Ajax and Vermin walked by and noticed him, "What the hell happened to you?"

Cowboy looked at Ajax, "My arm is stuck in the vending machine! It hurts like hell! Can you help me outta here?"

Ajax looked momentarily concerned before he and Vermin started snickering. "How the fuck did you get your arm stuck in the vending machine?"

"I was trying to get a pack of cookies and it got stuck." 

The two then burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny! Whatever, you're not gonna help, so fuck off!" Cowboy said, feeling frustrated tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't like breaking down in front of other people, especially not these two. He put his head on knees, too upset to even bother trying to gather his thoughts.

After the two finished their laughing fit, Ajax stood up, slightly red in the face. He then looked at the kid; his smaller form curled up on the ground, his head resting in his arm. He rolled his eyes. "Hey, Vermin, go find Snow. Pretty sure he's the only one that can use this damn thing without a problem."

"Sure thing, man," Vermin said, before turning and heading back to the Hangout. 

Ajax sat down on the ground next to Cowboy, unbeknownst to the smaller guy.

"Hey, pull yourself together," He said, causing Cowboy to look at him slightly. "Vermin went to get Snow to help get you out. You're gonna be alright. Now stop cryin' like a fuckin' wimp." 

"If Vermin went to get Snow, why didn't you go with him?" Cowboy asked, sniffling slightly.

"What, and leave you here snivellin' like a little girl? It doesn't take two people to a one-person job." Ajax told him, which seemed to satisfy the younger man. In truth, as much as he teased Cowboy and the others, he didn't like seeing them upset for any reason. They were still his brothers after all. Of course, he'd never tell them that. He knew in the back of his mind that he should swallow his pride and apologise for upsetting him further, but he was not ready to admit that just yet.

"How's your arm anyways?" He asked him, looking at Cowboy's partially visible arm.

"Still hurts like hell..." Came the reply, as he looked up to see Snow approaching with Vermin. 

"How did you even manage this?" Snow asked, with a not-at-all surprised tone of voice, as he walked over to get the slot flap unjammed, just enough so that Cowboy could get his arm out.

"I just wanted some cookies. The vending machine didn't like that, I guess," He replied, pulling his arm from the slot and shaking it out in relief; red scratches against his skin where the medicine held him in place. "Thanks."

"No problem," Snow said to him. "We should probably get that vending machine fixed or replaced one of these days. Everybody's been having issues with it." 

Cowboy stood up and the four looked at the machine. "Yeah, probably. Or someone should put a sign over it that tells people not to use it at least." 

"That would work, too. Let's head back," Snow said, before turning to go back to the Hangout; the others following suit.

"Alright, how long are you gonna need before we can start laughing about this without you getting pissy about it?" Vermin asked. 

Cowboy rolled his eyes. "I'll give it… eight to ten days."

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that this was a funny idea, so I wrote it as a one-shot. Ajax and Cowboy are cute as all get out and I'm absolutely soft for their friendship. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
